Finding My Way Back to You - (Mike and Mona)
by GrimliFiendish
Summary: Mona broke up with Mike shortly before graduating high school thinking she was doing the right thing. Now she's living in Philadelphia trying to rebuild her life. Her dreams had always been just out of reach in Paris, would she finally achieve those dreams or did she give up the one person who had accepted her to chase and illusion or would find her way back to Mike
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Mona Vanderwaal looked out the window as the plane crossed the Atlantic. It had been more than four years since she had been back to Rosewood. She and her mother had left for Paris not long after graduation renting a small chateau to live in near Paris before university started so she could familiarize herself with the city where she would be living for the next four years. Her mother had visited a couple times including Mona's graduation, but Mona had never gone back to Rosewood. She had enjoyed Paris and traveling to different countries in Europe had been great during breaks the extra month she stayed after graduating, but it had been lonely. When she left Rosewood, she thought she would leave the loser Mona persona far behind. She dreamed of having friends and being a part of a group of friends and a handsome Frenchman sweeping her off her feet falling madly in love.

At first it seemed like her dreams were all coming true. She had become acquainted with a group of girls and she did date a few handsome Frenchmen, but after a while she began to realize the friends liked her because of her hyper intelligence rather than for her quirky since of humor and tastes that made her uniquely Mona, like Hanna or Mike had. She came to realize that she wasn't Hanna's only best friend like she had once been for that time after Alison's disappearance, but Mona now realized that this didn't mean Hanna cared for her any less than she did the others. As for the guys, she dated and they had been everything she dreamed of except that they had never swept her off her feet. She still imagined the same pair of hazel eyes. When she woke from dreams of being in the arms of the man she loved it was still the strong arms of the boy she had left behind.

When she broke up with Mike she had been so careless and blasé as if the months together had meant nothing to her. She had seen the sheen of unshed tears glisten in those hazel eyes, that had turned a dark stormy grey from the pain Mona was causing him, but still she continued in the same careless fashion doing what she thought was best for both of them. Mona wished she would have tried to explained instead of acting like he meant nothing, no one had accepted her, or understood like Mike Montgomery had, not even Hanna and she had trampled on his feelings like he was nothing. The way she had left things with Mike she doubted he'd forgive her like he had before.

Mona leaned her head back and closed her eyes as she tried to concentrate on the things she had to do before she started the next chapter of her life in Philadelphia, she had secured a position as assistant to the editor at a new up and coming fashion and entertainment magazine based there. It wasn't her dream job, but it would be a start, if anyone could maneuver their way around shark infested waters that her career path promised to be, it was Mona Vanderwaal.

Mona's mother met her at the airport mother and daughter hugging tightly. Mona's father had died when she was a child so the bond between mother and daughter was strong. "Let's get you home. you look like you're about to drop" Mrs. Vanderwaal said happy to have her daughter living at home again until she found an apartment closer to her job.

Forty minutes later they pulled up in front the house that was too large for just the two of them, but had been in Mona's family for several generations. Mona's father had been an only child and as an only child it would pass down to her as well. Mona's full lips widened in a smile that she couldn't help as she and her mother grabbed what they could of Mona's luggage and walked toward the side entrance into the kitchen the smell of freshly baked pastries assailed her nose causing her stomach to growl

The food in France was obviously excellent, but there were times when Mona missed her mother's home cooking, she wasn't a skilled chef by any means but she was an excellent cook. They quickly carried their load to Mona's old room and then finished unloading the car before the sat down to dinner. All throughout the meal Mona had noticed how happy her mom was, in fact Mona had never seen her so happy since before her father's death and she did not think it was all due to her. It was as if someone had turned a light on that had been dimmed for far too long.

"Mom you seem really happy, it's been years since I've you so happy."

Mrs. Vanderwaal quickly looked down at her almost empty plate trying to hide her reddened cheeks, "I'm just glad your home honey." She told her daughter jumping up from the table, "Are you ready for desert?" Mona knew her mother was hiding something, but she didn't push. She looked at her mother in her large dark brown eyes and gave a small smile and nodded. For now, she would let her have her secret. The mother and day talked for a while until Mona's eyelids grew heavy and she began to yawn. "Why don't you go on up to bed I'll clear this up and then I think I'll have an early night.

Mona smiled gratefully at her mother then forced her tired body from the chair and headed toward the steps stopping only to give her mother a hug. "It's good to be home again" she told her before leaving the kitchen. Mona looked around went to her room and opened a suitcase pulling out a sleep shirt with the Eiffel Tower emblazoned over the front and her hygiene bag. After she had finished getting ready for bed she looked around her old room. After the ordeal with Cece and the doll house she had made some changes to her room. French themed prints still hung on the walls and books still crowded shelves, but all the dolls that used to sit on every available space had been packed up and given away to a charity.

As Mona lay down she looked over on her nightstand and sitting there was the picture of her and Mike smiling happily. Picking it up she studied it tracing over his face with a gentle fingertip smiling sadly before sitting it back in its place and turning off the light. She fell asleep almost as soon as her head hit the pillow. Not surprisingly her dreams were full of a boy with hazel eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

~~~Chapter2 - ~~~

Mike was lying on his back legs bent at the knees, tossing a basketball absentmindedly into the air as a slender blonde leaned against his bent legs watching him with a sullen expression. "I don't understand why you have to leave tomorrow." Mike rolled his eyes, they had been having this same discussion for over a week now, but Alicia just refused to listen. "You could stay with me, you know. We've been dating for six months so I think it is time we take this to the next level Mikey." she said as she slowly dragged her nails over one muscular calf muscle kissing a knee before propping a rounded chin on it. "I think you'll have a lot more fun here with me than you will back in Rosebloom" she said as she spread his knees wider in order to crawl up his body trailing open moth kisses up his muscular abs, chest, shoulders and neck. Mike dropped the basketball to the floor no longer bored before digging his fingers into the silky blonde tresses and dragging her mouth to his kiss her deeply.

Alicia moaned into his mouth as he began to take control of the kiss, one of hand gliding up and down her side before slipping his fingers beneath the thin material of her pink tank top to her the soft round globes underneath his other arm wrapped around her waist and the he was rolling her to her back as he leaned over her. Mike pulled his mouth from hers and smirked at the breathless girl now beneath him. "Rosewood."

"Huh?" She looked at him confusion warring with passion in her crystal blue eyes.

"My hometown is Rosewood, not Rosebloom." With that Mike pulled the tank top down over one breast and sucked the small pink nipple into his mouth nipping flicking it with his tongue until it was swollen and erect, her hands were clutching the back of his head he uncovered her right breast giving it the same treatment before kissing her reddened lips again sliding his tongue into her mouth as one hand traveled to the elastic waistband of the skimpy short she was wearing sliding his fingers gently back and forth over the skin driving her crazy needing him to touch her.

"Mike please!" She begged him

"Please what?" He asked still in complete control of himself and their activities, but she was already crumbling.

"Touch me, please." She said writhing.

"I am touching you." He teased causing her to beg him. He leaned down kissing her again his tongue sliding against hers. He slid one thigh between hers and she begin writing against it desperate for the friction, as she continued to grind against his muscular thigh as she grew wet and he hadn't even really touched her yet. He slid his mouth to her ear. "Where do you want me to touch you." He teased again he then leaned back looking into her eyes.

"You know where" she bit her lip face reddening in embarrassment throwing the scattering of freckles that marred her otherwise perfect ivory complexion. Laughing Mike took pity on the girl sliding his hand beneath her shorts and plunged two fingers into her tight wet channel as his thumb found her swollen clit stimulating it him kiss muffling her moans and gasps of pleasure and within just a couple of minutes she had reached orgasm. Mike pulled his hand out of her shorts licking the juices from his fingers, "You taste good." He told her causing her to blush again then got up from the bad and walked toward the door.

Alicia still trembling from her orgasm rose to her knees in confusion, but Mike was only locking the door. His frat brothers were prone to barge in anytime not caring if the guy they were barging in on was getting laid, Mike had found that out the hard way his first week in the house. That girl hadn't minded she had just giggled and carried on riding him, but Alicia was not that type of girl. Mike walked back to the girl kneeling on the edge of her bed, bending slightly to grasp the back of her head, taking her mouth once again in another drugging kiss. He placed his other arm around her waist and pulled her off the bed to a standing position. At 5'9" Alicia was a little taller than Mike and he planned to use that to his advantage as he backed her up against the wall by his nightstand still kissing her.

He pulled away from her again, pulling the tank top off her and pushing the skimpy shorts down her slim hips then leaned back in to kiss her, his hands moved to her soft breast almost too large for her willowy frame tugging and pinching the sensitive peaks. By the time he moved his lips from her mouth alternating gentle butterfly kisses and stinging nips down the sensitive skin of her neck and sternum she was moaning and begging him to make love to her, but Mike continued the torture moving to the heaving globes. She clutched his head to her breast when he took her right nipple deep into his mouth sucking it while he stimulated the left one pinching it between slightly rough fingertips. When she tried to guide his mouth to her left breast he resisted and continued his torture down ward over her abdomen, the slight curve of her waist continuing his path downward until he was on his knees in front of her his hands gripping the small gently rounded ass cheeks.

Mike slid the tiny bits of material that passed for underwear and shorts down her hips and legs he lifted one food and pulled the panties and shorts off, then he repeated the process with the leg but this time placing the long slender limb over his shoulder before finding her clit with his tongue and latching on suckling the swollen bud into his mouth. Her juices were already soaking his face and he had barely even started. He quit sucking on her clit moving his tongue exploring the warm wet folds before delving his tongue as deep as it could go. Her knees gave up and she started sliding down, but he placed one muscular arm across her stomach holding her up as he continued. Alicia had moved one hand to his head her nails sinking into his scalp pushing his face into her writhing as the vibration of his laughter stimulated her clit causing her to scream his name as she fell apart once again, before she even had time to come down from her high Mike was standing again reaching into his nightstand he pulled out a condom unwrapped it after he rolled it on he had her back in his arms and entered her tight wet core.

"Oh, god Mike, don't stop, plaease don't ever stop" and with that he begin pounding into her, and in a matter of minutes his name falling from her lips as she fell apart once again until he quietened her with his mouth. Mike walked backward pulling her with him to the bed and pushed her back before he pulled her legs around his shoulders, and thrust into her, he hit a spot that had her babbling incoherently, he knew he wasn't going to last much longer, he moved a hand down to stimulate her clit as he slammed his cock into her causing her to throw her head back and howl as she had another orgasm once again, he used his mouth to muffle the keening sound she was making then a few more thrusts and Mike's body was shaking with an orgasm seconds before he collapsed into his girlfriend's arms. When he came down she was stroking his hair and smiling. "I love you. she told him. Mike smiled before he got up and threw the used condom in the trash and finished undressing before getting back in bed pulling her into her arms kissing the top of her head.

A few hours later Mike was packing as a worn-out Alicia continued to sleep. He looked over at the sleeping girl and shook his head, wishing she hadn't said she loved him. Mike had met Alicia the first week of freshman year, the psych professor had divided the class into groups and they were in the same group. Alicia was hot and she had not been able to hide her interest in Mike, but it hadn't taken Mike long to realize that Alicia was not a casual sex type of girl and after Mona, Mike had not been interested in other type. Despite him not taking any of her hints and ignoring her as much as possible the pretty blonde never gave up.

The guys on the team and in the frat, all thought he was nuts and finally this January after a year and a half of pursuit, thanks to his teammates, brothers and her persistence and a moment of weakness he had finally agreed to go out with her and ended up dating her. It had taken a few months dating and many, many heavy make out sessions that left him frustrated, before they had sex. If Mike had known that the reason it she had waited he would have never went out with her. Alicia had been a virgin and hadn't told him. It was only when he broke her Hyman that he knew Alicia was a virgin and it was too late. He froze not knowing what to do or say "Alicia you were a virgin?" he asked angry, she had begged him not to stop and afterwards, he felt obligated to be with her.

As he watched her sleep he sighed if he had been in any doubt of her feelings for him before tonight she had confirmed them. He enjoyed her company most of the time and the sex was great, he wished he felt the same about her, but he didn't. Something, or more specifically someone, was holding him back. He sighed feeling guilty he liked Alicia, but he didn't think he'd ever love her. "Alicia" he shook her gently then said her name again this time waking her.

"Mmm morning Mike" she stretched and sat up the sheet falling around her waist naked breast on display no longer self-conscious about being naked with him she placed a hand on his cheek kissing him and hoping to coax him back to bed just wanting to laze about with her boyfriend for the weekend before starting a summer internship at her dad's law firm.

Mike returned her kiss for a few seconds before standing to hand her the discarded clothes from last night. " I'm getting ready to head out soon."

"You're still leaving? Even after last night?" She was stunned thinking that after last night there would be no way he'd leave her for the summer. Mike had told her why she was going home, but she did not want to be without him their first summer as a couple. "I don't see why your sister can't stay with her."

" Aria just started a job", he told her in a clipped voice Aria had just started working at the publishing company a couple weeks before Ella had told either of them anything, "and mom needs someone with her now."

Alicia realized that she was starting to piss him off so decided to approach this differently. She bit her lip trying to think of something so she would not be without him all summer. " Maybe I could come and visit you some." She said hopefully and she smiled when Mike nodded telling her they could talk about that.

Not long after that she left, Mike finished packing then opened drawer and pulled out a battered picture hidden in the bottom beneath odds and ends. It had been torn to pieces, but carefully taped back together. He studied it for a couple minutes, shoved it into his duffle bag then shut the door to his room. A couple of the frat brothers were watching TV as he walked into the front room both ribbing him good naturally about how loud Alicia was last night. He laughed shaking his head and then told them he'd see them in the fall before heading out the door.

The forty-minute drive home seemed to drag on with only his iPod and thoughts as company. But eventually he pulled up in front of his childhood home. He had made plans to meet his mom and Zack at Byron's for brunch. Even after four years it still seemed odd to think that his mother was married to someone not his dad, it wasn't that he disliked Zack because he was a great guy and he made Ella happy, but until she married him, Mike had thought that his parents would get back together.

Byron had started dating Meredith shortly after his and Ella's divorce was final, but she turned out to be a psychopath and tried to kill Aria shortly before Ella had met Zack, the following year while Aria was home for spring break her freshman year the couple married. Byron and Ella were still close friends, they would always love each other, but they were no longer in love and Zack did not feel threatened by the relationship. His dad seemed lonely, he had not had a serious relationship since Meredith and that worried Ella and Aria

When he got out of the car his parents and step-father were sitting outside drinking coffee. His dad and Zach were the first to stand, while a five and a half months pregnant Ella took longer to get to her feet irritably slapping her husband's helping hands away, and then she and Byron were hugging him and Zack clapped him on his back. He still couldn't believe his mom was pregnant she had only told Mike and Aria three weeks back after Aria accepted the job in Boston. Since Ella was her forty-one she had waited to tell her adult children for fear she could lose it earlier on or she would be told something was wrong, but after she made it to five months she decided to tell them and everyone else besides Zack. Byron had guessed easily after going through two pregnancies with her.

It hadn't been planned, Zack had sidelined any dreams of having children when he married Ella who was ten tears his senior and already in her late thirties. They had been careful, but somewhere along the line they weren't as careful enough. Zack was over the moon and Ella, despite her initial upset seemed to be happy now.

Due to her age the doctors wanted her to take it easy and since Zack had the Brew to run and Aria had just started the job Mike volunteered to come home for summer and now that he was here he could no longer keep his thoughts from the girl in the torn photograph. The girl who had broken his heart. Mona Vanderwaal.


	3. Chapter 3

Notes: I know the dog is probably OOC, but I decided to uses this series to promote shelter pets. Remember adopt don't shop. There are 6 books in the series (I consider Moan one of the Liars I know she's not, but I think after seriously dating Mike, the abduction and the doll house she should have been.

~~~ Chapter 3~~~

Mona had been back for almost a month, she was settling into her job, had found a decent apartment not far from downtown Philadelphia. But, she spent most of her time alone. She had seen Hanna once, she live in New York, after graduating from FIT and had found a job with Claudia Greco. She came to visit Mona's second week right after Mona found her apartment and moved in Hanna had come to spend a couple days with her mother she and then came to Philadelphia to spend Saturday with Mona before flying back to New York Sunday afternoon. The two of them had a great time, the had pampered themselves with a facial, mani/pedi's and a massage, had a fabulous lunch at a new Asian fusion bistro that was all the rage, had hit some sales and just caught up. Hanna was dating a wealthy businessman from Australia and he had recently asked her to marry him and Mona was impressed by the size of the rock on her friend's finger.

When Hanna had asked Mona about her love life hers was remarkably less impressive than Hanna's. Other than a handful of short love affairs her first couple years in Paris Mona's love life had been MIA for a while now, it wasn't that she didn't have chances, Mona was a pretty woman, she just didn't seem to find interest in the men as well as a few women who had let her know they were interested. She felt like she was in a vacuum at times. she wanted to move forward with her life, but she was constantly being sucked back by some invisible force.

As for friends, Mona had a hard time really connecting with people. When she was younger she had spent so much time and effort trying to become one of Allison's crew she lost the couple friends she had and after she helped Alison disappear, she had teamed up with Hanna and after their transformation they had become the it girls. Mona had alienated her old friends even more as well as anyone else like Lucas who had been in that group that were deemed, geeks, nerds and losers. She had become a carbon copy of the girl who had made her life miserable and had never learned to be comfortable with who she was except with Hanna and later Mike. Other than the phone calls or text from her mother of a busy Hanna Mona's time away from work was spent alone.

It was Friday afternoon and everyone had left early excited to get started on their plans the holiday weekend, but for Mona the thought of spending the next three days alone seemed endless. She was going to her mother's for the weekend. As much as she loved her mother the thought of just the two of them all weekend made her feel like that same pathetic geek from high school.

She looked at the clock, she had been toying with the idea of getting a puppy for about a week. It was still early since they had only worked a half day today. Pet stores were still open, she would just look. She had been thinking about one of the toy size, all fluffy and cute that she could carry around in her purse. When she pushed in pets into the GPS system she chose the one closest to her apartment.

When she pulled up in front of the it she almost turned around and left. This was no cute little pet store with puppies in the window, it was a rather random looking shelter. But, Mona squared her shoulder and stepped out of her car, and walked in. The smell almost knocked her over, but after signing in and talking to the person up front someone came from another door and led her through. All the animals tore at her heart and she even seen a couple that were variations of what she had envisioned, but all the way in the back sat a dog pushed into the corner of the cage its head hanging down. It had looked up when she walked in and started toward the purse sized dogs, the look in its eyes tore at Mona's heart.

She recognized that look because it was a look she had caught in her own eyes on occasion. "What about that one?" The worker had been leading her to look see the few toy sizes they had since that is what she had told them she was looking for looked at her strangely."Ma'am the smaller dogs are over this way."

Mona gave him her most intimidating look. "I said, what about that one?" She once again pointed to the cage at the end. The guy shrugged and walked her to the cage. It wasn't by any means a large dog, but it wasn't going to fit in her purse. When she walked up to the cage the dog inside looked at her up her with pitiful eyes, and whimpered as it stood to walk toward the front, Mona squatted to get a better look she could tell it.

"This is Rocco. His former owner said he's 9 years old, he is just a mutt he has a poogle mom, that is a poodle and beagle mix, but they don't know that the dad was, he is a little taller than the average poogle, but still not too big for an apartment."

Mona looked up at the worker, "Former owner, you mean he was dumped here."

He nodded, "Happens all the time, they move and don't want to take them, develop allergies, lots of excuses, this guy's owner got a new puppy." Mona looked back down at the dog staring at her silently with such sad eyes. "If you want we got a room you can go in to spend some time getting acquainted with him." Still looking into the dog's eyes Mona just nodded, but she had already made up her mind the moment she had seen him looking so forlorn and dejected. "You're the first person to show any interest in him, most people aren't interested in senior dogs" he told her as he led her back to the room.

An hour later Mona was at Pet Smart, she noticed the vet clinic and when she went to make an appointment someone had cancelled and they showed her and Rocco right in. For the most part he was healthy, the former owner having taken good care of him until the decided to replace him with a newer model, but his grooming had been neglected. His shaggy somewhat curly hair was matted and he needed a bath. Then she was off to the groomers she had seen not far from the vet clinic. She thought her heart would break when he looked at her when he seen she would be leaving him there, but he needed a bath, his coat groomed and his nails done and she needed to buy him supplies,

She checked her watch after she loaded her car with the bed, food, variety of toys, treats and other things she thought he needed including a variety of collars, leases and poop bag dispensers, after she came to the conclusion that even if he didn't fit in her purse there was no reason he could not be stylish. Taking one set out and taking the tags off she put them in her purse and went back in to get her new best friend. When she went in to pick him up the brought him out, with his coat fresh, shiny and unmated, his nails neatly trimmed he looked like a new dog. When he looked up and seen her standing there and waiting for him his eyes lit up realizing that he had not been abandoned again. Grinning Mona handed the new color and leash to the groomer and laughing he put the new set on Rocco and they headed out of the store stopping long enough for Mona to choose a red heart to make a name tag to add his collar.

When Mona arrived home, it was close to dinner time so she set up his food and water bowl then made a salad for herself. After dinner, she sat on her couch and Rocco looked up at her not certain what to do and without hesitation she invited him up on the couch. He laid his head on her lap and for the first time since she lived in Philly she did not feel lonely.

She couldn't wait for her mom to meet Rocco and even though she was supposed to head down the next she quickly packed her weekend bag, got Rocco's things together that he would need, then she turned on the alarm system and locked the door. Once she harnessed him in the front seat she hopped in and soon they were headed to Rosewood Rocco panting happily his ears looking like wings as they flapped in the breeze and Mona singing along happily to the French music she had always had a fondness for.

In less than an hour Mona was pulling into the driveway. The lights seemed to be off so she grabbed her purse and dug out the house key thinking her mom was may already in bed. It was barely passed eight, too early for bed, but it wasn't like her mom had much of a social life. What few friends she had, stopped coming around after Mona was hospitalized her junior year and that made Mona feel even guiltier then the things she had done to Hanna, Spencer, Emily, Aria and Alison.

They at least had earned some of the things done too them even if she had taken it too far, but her mother hadn't. She had always been loving and supportive and Mona thought that she had paid for her sins more than Mona and through it all she stayed in the town despite the sometime accusing and sometime pitting stares and never wavered in her love and support of her daughter.

After unlocking the door Mona walked in flipping on the main light. Mona heard a gasp, she wasn't sure who it came from herself her mom or both of them. Her mother was not in bed, the lights hadn't been off but the lamps on either side of the couch had been on the low setting. Her mother sat on the couch eyes wide with shock wrapped in the arms of..."is that Pastor Ted?" Mona thought, "Oh my god that is Pastor Ted!" She thought not realizing that she had actually said it out loud.

Her mother quickly jumped up from the couch breaking from his arms, "Mona, I didn't expect you until tomorrow." She said as she tried to straighten her disheveled hair and blouse.

Mona stood there blinking owlishly trying to comprehend what she had just walked in on. Had she just walked in on her mom and Pastor Ted making out on the couch like hormonal teenagers. Ted had stood up also trying to straighten out his own hair. She looked from one to the other not knowing what to say.

She turned around and walked out closing the door behind her. She had almost forgotten about Rocco until she felt the leash tug when he stopped to pee on some bushes. Instead of getting in her car she continued walking trying to clear the confusion from her head. She hadn't realized the direction she had walked until she looked up and seen the Brew. She hoped they would not object to Rocco coming in, but she could not leave him tied up alone since he was still too insecure and she desperately needed a cappuccino and a chocolate chip scone if they still made them. A few things had changed, but for the most part it's still the same. When she walked in the barista smiled, "Cute dog, what's his name."

"This is Rocco, I hope it's okay if he comes in for a moment, I'm getting it to go." She added quickly hoping that would help her case.

"It's ok as long as he's well behaved, so many girls started bringing in those purse dogs Zack just started allowing dogs as long as they are well mannered." So, Zack still owned the Brew, she wondered if he was still dating Mike's mom.

"That's great" she said trying to shake off thoughts of Mike she already had too much on her mind to add her ex to the mix. ""Could I get a caramel macchiato and a chocolate chip scone, actually give me both of them, and then she perused the case looking for something that Rocco could have before settling on a peanut butter oatmeal square. She paid the barista and a few minutes later they were on their way out the door to find a quiet spot to have their treat. She was busy talking to Rocco and not paying attention when she ran into a solid wall of muscle almost dropping her macchiato and the bag containing the pastries. She quickly stepped back from the hands that had steadied her and looked up to apologize meeting the hazel that haunted her dreams too often.


	4. Chapter 4

~~~Chapter 4~~~

Mike listened as Alicia talked about everything he was missing back in Philly. She thinks this will make him regret his decision to come home for the summer and she needs him to come back. Something had happened and she was afraid that it would cause her to lose her relationship with her first serious boyfriend and she had never meant for it to happen, but last weekend she and her best friend has gone out to a club and she had met up with one of Mike's team mates.

She had danced and flirted with him having a great time not thinking about her boyfriend and wallowing for the first time since he left. Then Jonathan had kissed her and she had kissed him back several times before remembering she had a boyfriend. She had pushed him away and reminded him she was dating Mike, but he told her he was in love with her and had been for a while, but she told him they could only be friends, since that night he had been pursuing her and she was weakening. She was hoping she could talk Mike into coming home thinking his parents could just hire a nurse to stay with his mother.

To top of the strange factor Alicia had just shown up on his mother's doorstep a couple days earlier. They hadn't even talked about it and she had brought Sparkle with her Japanese Chin, that Alicia often carried around with her often in her purse. Sparkle was tiny and Zack, Ella and Byron had all almost stepped on her not used to having her around. Mike didn't know what to say when she showed up. They hadn't exactly discussed her coming to visit, but his parent and Zack took it in stride and made her welcome. He still didn't know how she found out where he was staying, he assumed that someone from the Brew had given her his dad's address. Ella and Zack lived upstairs in the loft style apartment over the shop so Mike stayed with his dad, but spent the days with his mom.

As for Alicia's hope that Mike regretted going home for the summer instead of staying with her, that wasn't going as planned. He was enjoying the time he was spending with his dad, mom and even Zack and in just a few weeks he would have a new brother or sister. And he was excited about that and Aria was going had talked to her boss and was going to get to take a few unpaid days to be home when the baby arrived.

For the first time since Alicia's arrival they were on their own. Ella had talked Byron into letting her set him up on a date. Tonight, was the big date his date would be meeting him there, since Ella had refused to tell anyone who it was and Byron's date had willing went along with her. When they heard the doorbell, a curious Mike looked expectantly toward the door as Byron went to answer it and Ashley Marin stood at the door. At first his dad had been a little surprise and then with a smile he invited her in. Ashley greeted Mike and then jokingly asked Byron if he approved. The huge smile on his face was all the answer she needed and Byron who had been nervous earlier was now relaxed and after a few minutes they left for their date. Mike could not wait to tell Aria about his one.

"So, what do you want to do?" Alicia asked. It had been two days since she got here and they hadn't had sex and it was driving her crazy.

Obviously, Mike knew what she was hinting at, but he decided to mess with her a little. " I think we got a scrabble board with most of the pieces somewhere." He teased she kicked his thigh lightly with her foot. " hmm I guess I ca think of something a little more physical," She smiled relieved "let me go get the Twister board."

"Mike!" with a laugh he pulled her up and they went upstairs to his room.

About an hour later she was still trying to catch her breath and Mike suggested go to the Brew she had pouted, but he insisted "I'm hungry and there's nothing here." He stood holding his hand out to help her up?

"Seriously?" She said looking up at him surprised.

"Seriously." He said pulling her to her feet and into his arms kissing her deeply. He wasn't sure what it was but something felt off about her sudden surprise visit, but he couldn't put his figure out what it was. "Come on let's go."

They got cleaned up and dressed and she grabbed Sparkle and they headed out. The brew was packed tonight and there were no close parking spots so he had to park a couple blocks away. They walked arm in arm to the coffee shop and she carried her dog in her purse. They were talking so he wasn't really paying attention, Alicia warned him, but it was too late and he was unable to avoid a collision with the person walking out of the Brew, he reached automatically to steady the small girl he had almost ran over and them met a pair of big, startled, dark brown eyes he had been trying to forget for four years. When did Mona returned to Rosewood?

"Mike?", her voice carrying a hint of shock and discomfort

"Mona, when did you get back to town?" he said after quickly composing himself.

"Oh well I got back a few weeks ago, but I'm not actually living here, I'm just visiting Mom for a couple days. How have you been? how's your family?"

"I'm doing okay, I going to U Penn, but I'm here for the summer to help Mom out."

"Is something wrong with your mom?" Mona asked concerned, Ella had always treated her kind even after the whole A thing.

Mike seen the concern for his mom in her eyes and it tugged at his hear, "No, not really she just eight months pregnant." he said with a chuckle.

Mona's laughed "Oh, well then I guess congratulations are in order?"

"Yeah she and Zack are pretty happy about it."

"How is your dad?" a part of Mona had always hoped they would get back together even if she was part of the reason they broke up in the first place after she sent the letter to Ella.

"He is good, it is weird, but mom set him up with Ashley Marin and they are on a date."

Mona laughed, "I've got one even weirder than that. I decided to come home a little early to surprise Mom. I walked in and she was making out with Pastor Ted on the couch like a teenager."

"No way." Mike said unable to imagine the prim and proper Leona Vanderwaal doing such a thing.

"Oh yes," Rocco and I ran out of the house in embarrassment."

"Rocco?" he said confused she motioned down and to the side and there he seen a mutt looking up at him with pitiful eyes and he laughed and reached to pet the dog and it happily greeted him licking his hand enthusiastically. "A vicious guard dog I see. How long have you had him?"

"I just got him today from a shelter."

Mike was a little surprised that Mona had not chosen a designer tiny dog that fit in her purse like Alicia had. Suddenly Mike felt like he was forgetting something then he noticed someone tugging on his sleeve and then he remembered. Crap he had forgotten all about her, "Mona this is Alicia. Alicia this is Mona my gir...er uh my friend."

"I'm his girlfriend and this she said holding up the tiny Japanese Chin is Sparkle." Alicia was a little pissed about the introduction, he hadn't even introduced her as his. Alicia was already confused about their relationship

"Okay?" Mona stuck her hand out not sure what else to do, but Alicia ignored it glaring as Mike. Well this got uncomfortable "Well it was nice to meet you and Sparkle. Mike tell your family hello for me and congratulations to you mom and your dad, Mrs. M is a catch, your mom has great taste." she lifted her hand in a small wave and gave Rocco's leash a tug.

"Mona," he called and she looked back, "it was great running into you and tell you mom hello and congratulations also, Pastor Ted is a really nice guy." Mona nodded and smiled as she walked off her dog walking happily beside her. He watched as she walked off until he felt Alicia tugging his arm in annoyance to head inside. He had screwed up and had a feeling he would be hearing about it later, Alicia was great, but tended to nag on occasions and he knew this would be one of them.


	5. Chapter 5

~~~Chapter 5~~~

Mona was glad to be back in Philadelphia; the weekend had been awkward and seeing Mike and meeting his girlfriend left her reeling. Alicia was everything Mona wasn't as far as she could tell, tall and willowy like a model, blonde, blue eyed, and beautiful with her purebred purse sized dog. Mona pet Rocco on the head and told him. "Well, you may not be pure bred or fit in my purse, but you're so much cuter. Rocco looked at her and tilted to his heard to the side and then with a happy bonce he ran and got his leash, apparently, he thought Mona wanted to go for a walk.

"No we're not going for a walk." It hadn't been that long since she took him out for a walk, he looked at her with sad eyes, "Fine, but just around the block she said. She put on her shoes and fastened his leash and headed down the block and by the time they headed back to the apartment building she was feeling a little better.

"Cute dog."

Mona turned toward the voice a smile on her lips, "Thank you." She said to the gorgeous guy standing there grinning at her with a bag of groceries in his arms.

"You're welcome, my names Devon by the way, I think were neighbors, I've seen you a few times I live in 4B."

"Oh yes," now she remembered seeing him he lived across the hall from her, "I'm Mona, nice to meet you." They both headed up the steps and he held the door open for her and once again she thanked him.

Once they got to the fourth floor he turned to her and told her it was really nice meeting her and then asked if she would like to have dinner one evening and Mona smiled and said that would be great, "What night would work best for you?" he asked. He really was cute, he was about 5'11 and while not exactly muscular he was fit and the mop of curly blonde hair was adorable, she reminded her a little of Ryan Phillippe when he was young.

"I think I'm free Friday evening if that would be ok?" of course she was free, she was free every night, but she didn't want to sound completely pathetic.

"That's great pick you up at eight?" he grinned.

Mona smiled back at him, "Sounds great, see you then."

Once Mona got inside her apartment gave Rocco a treat, "Who knew you would be such a hottie magnet, we might have to go for a lot more walks in the future." His ears perked up and she laughed she could not wait to call Hanna not only was her love life maybe picking up, but she had juicy info to share about the mothers, she still couldn't believe she had caught her mom making out with Pastor Ted. Leona had avoided the subject all weekend and finally Mona took the bull by the horns and told her mom she thought it was great sh was dating and Pastor Ted was a great guy, but she had been surprised and that no one wanted to see their parents making out or having sex.

"Oh, my goodness, Mona! We were not having sex!" Leona said with a slight blush.

"I didn't say you were Mom I'm just said it was something no one want to see. Any way Pastor Ted is a great guy."

After that Leona told her how they met and Mona told her about seeing Mike and then it was time to go.

Mona set Rocco's dinner out and made herself a quick meal and then set down on her couch to get comfortable and then dialed Hanna's number having a lot to tell her. After the phone rang a couple times Hanna answered. "Hey Bitch." Hanna said happily, "I was just thinking about you. You are never going to believe who my mom went out with!"

"Byron Montgomery." She answered laughing when she heard Hanna's asking how she knew that when she only just found out. "I ram into Mike, literally, last night when I was coming out of the Brew." After that Mona her about adopting Rocco, about catching her Mom and Pastor Ted making out, everything that got her up to the point where she almost got mowed over by Mike.

"Well, how was it seeing him again?" Hanna knew that Mona was still into Mike and regretted dumping him the way she did, fantasies rarely if ever live up to reality.

"He has a girlfriend, tall, blonde and beautiful, she looks like a model." Grimacing she snidely commented, "She even carries a dog around in her purse, if you can believe that." Conveniently forgetting that she had meant to get a dog like that when she found Rocco instead. Her and Hanna both talked smack about the girl that Mona barely met and Hanna didn't even know and then she told her about the neighbor she had met and their date Friday. Hanna was excited since it had been awhile since her best friend had went out on a date. Then the talked about Jordan and then gossiped about the latest trends and celebrities and then all to soon it was time for them both to hang up so the could prepare for work in the morning.

As Mona prepared for bed she thought about her run in with Mike, and her pulse began to race. Even after all this time he still had and effect on her that no one else ever had and when he introduced his girlfriend she had barely held it together. She had been so focused on Mike and the fact that he had spoken to her instead of ignoring her she hadn't even noticed the girl at his side.

Mona shook her head as if that would clear any lingering thoughts of Mike Montgomery and his beautiful hazel eyes from her mind. No she was going to think about...she had to think as she had forgotten his name momentarily and then with a snap of her fingers "Devon!" She would think about him instead after all he was really cute and she had a date with him this coming up weekend.

Rocco lifted his head and walked over to her happily thinking she was calling him for a short walk and one last potty before he settled down for the night. "Fine," she told him, "but you have to make it quick."

That night when she finally went to sleep she dreamed about Devon, or at least it started out that she was on a date with Devon, but he shrank about four inches and his shoulder and chest grew broader and started filling out becoming much more muscular all over his whole body. The curly blonde mop of hair became shorted and brown and blue eyes became hazel. In her dream she sighed happily as Mike took her in his arms to kiss her, just as their lips were about to touch she heard a yapping bark and felt something biting at her ankles, when she looked down it was a small blonde dog with Alicia's face. As Mona slept her face reflected the satisfied smirk as she stomped the yapping and biting Alicia in her dream before Mike took her mouth in a passionate kiss.


	6. Chapter 6

Mike tossed and turned before finally getting up. As he thought Alicia was not at all happy with his failure to introduce her right away and as his girlfriend. She was barely speaking to him when she left this morning to head back to Philadelphia. And to make matters worse he had not been able to get his ex-girlfriend out of his head since running into her Friday night. How could she be even more beautiful than he remembered and she had seemed genuinely happy to see him and truthfully, he had been happy to see her as well. Mike looked at the clock on his nightstand and rubbed his head in exasperation, it was only 4:38 and rubbed his eyes tiredly just wishing he could get at least an hour's sleep.

Lately Ella had been increasingly uncomfortable and seemed to be having a harder time getting around and that kept Mike busy despite her protests. Unlike Zack, Mike could get by with codling his mother a little bit more. Zack just pissed her off, while Mike was the most wonderful son anyone could ever hope for. Mike decided maybe going for a run would clear his head a little and help him sleep.

He hadn't been jogging even half an hour later when the call came through, Ella's water had just broke, she and Zack were on their way to the hospital. Mike called Byron who said he would pick him up straight away and then he called Aria. Zack had already called her and she was already on her way to the airport hoping to make the earliest available flight. A couple hours later Byron was driving to the airport to pick up Aria and a few hours they were welcoming baby Julia into the world named after Julia Child.

Much to Mike's surprise Mona showed up at the hospital with a gift basket in tow for the newest family. He watched as Aria walked to greet her. He had almost forgotten that after the doll house Aria and Mona became friendlier than they had been before the shared experience, giving the girl her brother was dating an actual chance.

Mike swallowed roughly and the pair started walking toward him. "Hello Mike." Mona smiled at him and he felt like butterflies were flittering around in his stomach. "Long time no see." She joked considering it hadn't even been a full seventy-two hours since they had run into each other at the brew. She turned to tell Aria about running into him at the brew Friday night and then she asked him if Alicia was at the hospital with him.

Mike realized that he had totally forgotten to call his girlfriend. Crap she was already pissed because of the thing with Mona and now her he was talking to Moan after his baby sister's birth and he hadn't even called Alicia to let her know he was in Philly at the hospital with his mom. "So how did you find out Mom was here?" he asked, he didn't think Aria and Mona were still in contact.

"Oh, Aria called Hanna, then Hanna called me and asked if I could come for her to be with Aria." Mike nodded of course Aria would have called the girls and since Mona and Hanna were apparently still close she would call Mona.

"There was no need for Hanna to do that," Aria began, "but I'm glad she did. I'll take you back to see Mom and Julia then we can go get a coffee and catch up. You coming?" She asked looking pointedly at him.

Mike felt at a loss part of him was wanting to follow the tiny brunettes, but he needed to call Alicia. "No, you go ahead, I have a couple calls to make." Mona told him that it was good to see him again and then she was following Aria down the hallway to meet the newest family member. The phone rang a few times before a breathless Alicia answered it, "Mike!" she said in a somewhat surprised voice, "I didn't expect to hear from you tonight."

"Oh well, I just wanted to let you know I am in Philly, Mom had the baby."

"Why didn't you call me earlier?" she asked. He didn't think it would be wise to tell her he had forgotten about her until Mona asked where she was so he told her he hadn't wanted to disturb her at work. "Well you should have; my dad would have understood. So, do you have a baby brother or sister?"

"Sister, her name is Julia Elise. Uh if you wanted to come see her you can." Yeah he thought after the weekend things were still extremely awkward and seeing Mona again had helped nothing.

"Did you want me to come?" she asked.

"Of course, I do, I just didn't know if you were busy. You sounded like you were in the middle of something when I called." He tried to justify his less than enthusiastic invitation.

"it was nothing important, let me freshen up and I'll be there as soon as I can." After they hung up Alicia looked at the phone in her hand and tears began filling her eyes.

She felt strong hands on her arms pulling her back against a naked chest as firm lips brushed against her shoulder. "Hey babe, you coming back to bed?" Oh, god, what had she done. She buried her hands into her face and started crying."What's wrong babe?"

"Please just leave." Alicia had already felt horrible because she had kissed Daniel at the clubs a few nights earlier. But now, she has cheated on him, risking her relationships with him because she was jealous and angry over the incident in front of the Brew with Mona. "I SAID LEAVE!" She screamed when she noticed ha hadn't moved, he was standing there staring at her with a confused look on his face.

"What's you're problem?" Daniel asked, "You're the one that called me! Remember? You know what I'm out of here and you're not that great a lay anyway,"

Alicia stood with her phone in her hand but as soon as he got dressed she made her way into the shower sobbing with guilt, confusion, fear of Mike finding out and now a bruised ego and self doubt. She wasn't experienced, but Mike had been patient with her and now because of something so stupid she could lose the guy she wanted to be with.

Note hope you like this chapter. Please Review.

Yours  
GrimLi


	7. Chapter 7

~~~Chapter 7~~~

When Hanna had called Mona about Ella having the baby and asked her if she would go to the hospital to check on everyone she hadn't even paused to think before saying she would go. She had wanted to see Mile again even though she knew it would gut her to see him with Alicia. She had been surprised that his girlfriend wasn't there when she first arrived, but by the time she and Aria had gone to see Ella and baby Julia and then came back from catching up over a coffee she was there. One thing about Mona is that she noticed details that others missed and something was definitely off about the blonde. she had a nervousness about her that Mona was surprised that Mike did not notice, but then he seemed a little off as well and Mona wondered if they were having problems. She wondered if it was wrong that she was hoping there was trouble brewing?

Mike had introduced Aria to Alicia who for some odd reason was giving his sister she never met a resentful look and then he reintroduced Mona to Alicia as one of Aria's friends, Mona also received a dirty look from the pretty blonde girl. Mona thought hers was probably a bit deserved since she was rooting for Mike and Alicia to be in a fight. Mona didn't stay long after than not wanting to have to see Mike and Alicia together, but she and Aria exchanged numbers so they could make plans to get together while Aria was still in Rosewood.

When Mona got home, Rocco was ready for his evening walk when they walked down the steps to the sidewalk Mona seen Devon who, was just getting home from school if the book bag stopped across him back was any indicator as he brought his bicycle to a stop.

"Hey there." He greeted and Mona couldn't help but to smile at him his curly blonde even more, disheveled than it was the night before.

"Hey yourself." He bent down to pet Rocco, in turned wagged his tail happily, big brown eyes looking up expectantly at the man who was talking to his new best friend. "I think he likes you." she smiled.

"But the important question is, does his owner like me?" He said with a charming grin.

" Hmm I think she just may." She said giving a teasing grin.

"Hmm in that case," he began, petting Rocco again, "I wonder if you would like to go grab dinner with me tonight."

" I'd love to, but I need to walk Rocco and feed him and change into something presentable."

"Rocco can get his walk on the way to dinner, he can come with us. The place I have in mind has outdoor tables, it's a beautiful evening and dogs are welcome." Devon ran a exaggerated critical eye over Mona, " and you are presentable, barely." He added teasingly. Mona, as always looked put together even in a pair of black skinny jeans. With them she paired a with a V-necked boyfriend sweater in hot pink and a wearing a pair of black Dolce Vita ankle boots and tied together with a hot pink, black, white, and pale pink patterned infinity scarf and silver hoop earrings silver hoop earrings and a black leather tote bag with a tassel embellishment. Devon thought she looked cute, casual and stylish.

Mona looked down at herself with a critical to make sure she didn't spill any coffee or pastry filling on herself and then she agreed. Devon gestured to the book bag and bicycle and told her he'd be right back in a few minutes and true to his word he was back in no time and they were heading in the direction Devon pointed her in; Rocco trotting happily between them. The restaurant was a small casual dining Italian restaurant, and the patio was tight off the street where they could see passerby's if they chose. Mona had passed this place a dozen times and had never paid attention. She perused the menu before deciding on cannelloni, a side salad and an iced tea for herself and an order of chicken tenders for Rocco, since he hadn't eaten dinner yet and she didn't want him to have to watch them eat while he had nothing, Devon ordered Spaghetti and meatballs with a salad and a beer. Throughout the meal their waitress brought out fresh baked mini loaves of bread as the needed it. As they ate their delicious food Mona and Devon got to know each other better, he was from Herculaneum, small Midwestern town in Missouri and was studying internal medicine at U Penn

He kept Mona entertained as he told her stories about his hometown and his somewhat off the wall family who he admitted were rednecks. she thought she was going to die when he told her a story about his dad who would over-indulge on occasion stepping off the side of the steps leasing into the family's home. "We were sitting in the living room, mom was in the kitchen cooking dinner. We heard the door open and dad took a great big step, off the side of the porch. We heard a yelp as dad disappeared out of sight and we all went running. He told mom that there were three doors and he chose the one closest to him. Mom was annoyed because he scared her, I'll never forget the disgusted face she made when she told him that he chose the wrong one, she just left him there once she realized he wasn't hurt and finished making dinner like nothing happened. For the next couple days Dad tiptoes around Mom with sad eyes, I think she would bring out the ruler if he said the wrong thing.

"The ruler?" Mona asked.

"Uh huh. Mom had a wooden ruler she used on our seats if we stepped out of line. We were more afraid of Mom four foot eleven inch, ninety-pound mom and her ruler than we were of our six foot, two-hundred-pound dad."

Mona told him about her mother Leona and about catching her mom making out with Pastor Ted. I don't know who was more surprised Mom or me."

Devon empathized, but the laughter as he pictured the scene ruined the effect. It had been a long time since Mona had enjoyed herself so much with a member of the opposite sex and she found she was looking forward even more to their date on Friday and without even thinking about it she told him so. Devon grinned at her happy by her confession, Mona didn't realize it but she had mentioned Mike more than a few times over the course of dinner which had made Devon a little insecure.

When the waitress came with the check Mona reached to pay for it, but Devon insisted saying he had asked her out to dinner. Eventually Mona gave in and then the three of them made their way back to the apartment building. On the way home, they passed an ice cream parlor and Mona asked if he would like desert, "Ice cream sounds good. he said" they walked in

Mona ordered a hot fudge Sunday with whipped cream, cherries and chopped pecans, a peanut butter doggie ice cream for Rocco and Devon ordered a banana split. Devon reached for his wallet, but this time Mona insisted, "I asked you out if you wanted desert." Devon smiled when she turned his earlier statement around on him, and put his wallet away. After they got their orders they sat at a table outside and ate their treat after they finished they cleaned up their trash and left. As they walked Rocco decided he had to potty and shaking her head as she got out a bag to pick it up she told Devon this was the worst part about owning a dog. Devon laughed at her, but helped her pour a dollop of hand sanitizer in her palm and then they continue on their way. When they got back home, they separated for the evening so Devon could study, but before he turned to walk to his apartment Mona reached up and kissed him on the check thanking him for the wonderful evening. Devon watched her as he leaned down and seeing no protest he kissed her lightly on the lips once, twice and then a third time, the last one was a little firmer as his soft lips pressed against hers, but it was still a chaste kiss. "I better go, I have to study and you are too distracting." he told her as he straightened and walked to his apartment door. they were both getting ready to enter their respective apartments when he turned and told her, "I had a great time as well. Good night Mona."

Later that evening she called Hanna and Aria for a group chat and a gossip session. Hanna was complaining about her demanding boss again. Aria was complaining about Mike's girlfriend who kept giving her dirty looks like she had done something to her and Mona told them about the impromptu date. Immediately both her friends forgot about their complaints and started grilling her about Devon. The three of them talked for about an hour before they hung up. They made plans for Hanna to come next weekend so the three of them could have a girl's weekend. That night when Mona went to bed she was couldn't stop smiling and fell into a dreamless, peaceful sleep.

Note: Hope you like this chapter? What do you think about Devon? I'm kind of falling for him personally. Anyway, I hope readers don't mind the Aria/Mona friendship, it seems like most of the Mina stories I read it is more popular to have Aria hating Mona, but I really thought after the everything that happened the other girls, beside Hanna, should have developed a friendship with her especially Aria since Mike really did love her. Please review.

Thanks for reading GrimLi

P.S.: I Imagine Devon looking similar to model Max Barczak and this is Mona's outfit, I decided to add a pic of the ensemble I had put together in my mind.


	8. Chapter 8

~~~Chapter 8~~~

Mike and Aria had both went home with their dad once visiting hours were over. Byron had dropped Mike off and had stayed at the hospital with Zack, Ella and Mike until he went to pick Aria up and drop her off. He told them to call if they need anything and started to leave, but Ella wanted him to tell her about his and Ashley's date again, saying it kept her mind off the labor pains, so Byron told her everything in detail, well most everything which was obviously the juicy bits she probably didn't want to hear anyway. She asked him if they were going to go out again and much to her delight he said yes. "I thought the two of you would hit it off."

It was weird for Mike and Aria to hear their mom discussing the date she had set up for their dad with one of her best friends who also happened to be the mother of one of her daughter's best friends, while she was in labor with her new husband's baby. The whole scene had been surreal. When Byron left because he has summer classes to teach he told them to keep him updated and then promised Ella he would be back after work. watching the scene, it was a good thing that Zack wasn't insecure, because it was obvious that Byron and Ella were still very close and cared about each other, after Meredith they just hadn't been able to make it work any longer.

The day of course became crazier with Mona showing up and Byron bringing Ashley back with him much to Ella's delight hoping she would get a chance to ask how things went from her point of view. But the craziest thing about the day was Alicia's behavior. She kept giving Aria dirty looks and was jumpy and over sensitive. He really didn't the thing Friday night at the Brew with Mona really warranted her behavior, but he could only assume she was still mad at him over that.

Mike at this point wasn't sure what was going on, and he wasn't even sure that he really cared as much as he should. He felt so confused and it had nothing to do with his bi-polar disorder, then he would have something to blame it on, but he knew the confusion stemmed from his feeling for Mona, and the guilt he felt over the reason he continued the relationship with Alicia. He hadn't thought of Alicia much over the summer, but Mona had been on his mind quite a bit, especially after running into her. When Alicia called, he was often annoyed about it, he told himself it was because he hated talking on the phone. However, when he was dating Mona he didn't get annoyed when she called. Whatever she said always seemed to interest him. Even if all she was talking about was homework he still cared enough to listen. He wondered why couldn't he be like that for Alicia?

He had thought once they returned from the craziness of the hospital things his mind would be less confused, but instead now it was worse he had heard over heard aria talking with Hanna and Mona. This would have been okay if they had been talking about the baby, or the fact that Hanna's mom was dating their dad and Mona's mom was now dating Pastor Ted. But, they were not talking about those things. Aria was talking about how rude Alicia was with the dirty looks directed at her even though they had never met or spoken before. Therefore, she had no clue what Mike's girlfriend had against her. After that he heard them talking about some guy, Devon that Mona was apparently dating. This was the real for Mike's confusion. As he eavesdropped on Aria's conversation, something he hadn't planned to do until he heard her mention his girlfriend he started to walk away when she heard Aria say "Come on Mona, you can't leave Hanna and me hanging. You have to tell us about Devon now, come on spill.' The first thought in his head was, yes Mona tell us all about Devon so I can kick his ass. The more he heard from Aria's side the more jealous he became.

He had never been jealous over Alicia, not even when his teammates or frat brothers made comments about how hot they found her. Mike thinks he might have been relieved if she would take notice to one of them. Little did he know that over something like that had happened over the summer and was causing Alicia's anxiety and odd behavior.

That night Mike dreamed he was at the hospital, but it was decked out like a three ring circus, his parents were dressed as clowns performing magic tricks in front of a captivated Zack and Ashley, his brand new baby sister, Juliet was dressed like a monkey riding a tricycle in the second ring alongside Aria, who was balancing on a ball wearing a tutu and dangling a baby bottle like a carrot in front of their her to get her to pedal the tricycle in circles around the ring and in the third ring, the main focal point was Alicia and Mona bouncing on Pogo sticks each holding tightly to an while he fought to keep from losing his balance as he stood in the middle juggling swords. If he should fall or jump down, he would have to choose which way to go Alicia or Mona. On Alicia's side of the rope the ground was covered in sand, it was barren and dull, but it was safe and no matter what happened he knew he would be hurt because he didn't expect much anyway except safety. Mona's side called to him and made his blood sing, her side was covered by clouds and he couldn't see through them. if he fell that way he didn't know where he would land, it could be dangerous, but his heart thumped in excitement and anticipation, but then he would look back and the safety and he couldn't decide if he wanted to take the risk. He began to teeter and then he started falling. He woke as soon as he began to fall not knowing which way he chooses.

Notes: Hope you like this chapter, not sure how I feel about it. I think I'm working on too many things at once. Please review whether you hate or like it.

Thanks for reading,

GrimLi


	9. Chapter 9

Friday morning arrived and despite herself Mona was excited. It had been so long since she had felt the anticipation of a date night. The last time had been the end of the sophomore year in Paris. It hadn't gone well. Hanna had called the evening before the date and the subject of Mike came up, apparently, Mike had become increasingly popular among the female population of Rosewood. Oh, my god Mona you should see him now. I mean oh my god he is so hot, Aria would totally kill me right now if she knew I was drooling over her baby brother and his abs." Hanna joked, knowing Aria would just pick at her about being a pervert or something considering she hadn't gone ballistic when she found out that Hanna had made out with him and let her fill him up when he was twelve and she was fourteen, Alison had made a way bigger deal out of it then Aria had. Mona however had not been so pleased with the conversation about her boyfriend, ex-boyfriend whom she had dumped.

The following in night she had called Pierre, Mike all night since she couldn't shake the thought of her ex and the picture Hanna had painted in her mind as she continued to go on about his shoulders, chest and abs having seen him playing a game of touch football in the park with some friends "gloriously shirtless" were Hanna's words, "I wasn't the only one drooling, let me tell you. There was a mother pushing her child in a stroller, she was so busy checking out your ex boy toy she ran into a trash can, and that is not even an exaggeration." Hanna told her and it wasn't. Pierre became so annoyed when she called him Mike for like the twentieth time he, he stood to his feet and said, "I will just leave, so I will not to disturb your date with Mike." threw down his napkin and left her sitting there not even bothering to taste the meal the waiter had only moments before sat before him.

She really though this date would go better than the last right now she and Devon were just getting to know one another and he wasn't as egotistical as Pierre had been. The slightest thing would send him into a petulant pouted for hours and looking back she didn't know what she seen in him to cause her to chase after him for months, completely ignoring the fact that his hazel eyes had reminded her Mike now just as she had then.

She heard a muffled whimper and looked down seeing Rocco look at her from his bed indicating he needed to go outside soon. Mona jumped out of bed and threw on sweats and tennis shoes. She grabbing his leash on the way out taking him for a quick, walk before getting ready for work. After making coffee and piece of toast for herself she laid put Rocco's meal and fresh water out and the. It was time to head to work. Because she was looking forward to this evening it seemed like time was standing still, but finally five p.m. came and she was heading home. She took Rocco out for a quick walk made sure he had food and waters as she began selecting her outfit for tonight Rocco laid on his bed watching Mona as she selected her outfit and tilting his head from time to time as if her understood what she was saying to him as she went through potential outfits before settling on a red and black floral patterned sheath with strappy red sandals and clutch with silver jewelry. She showered blow dried her hair and pit it in a French twist and put on her makeup and then got dress she snapped a selfie and sent it to Hanna and Aria.  
'What do you think?'-Mona  
'Gorgeous."-Aria  
'Wow 😘'-Hanna  
'Need to borrow those shoes and bag'-Hanna  
'So you approve?' -Mona  
'More important, I think he will'-Aria  
'He will, you look hot, but not slutty'-Hanna  
Mona heard a knock at her door.  
"He's here, btw how' baby sis?"  
'She's beautiful, go answer the door'-Aria  
'Am now'-Mona

"Wow." Devon said as Mona opened the door, he had forgotten how gorgeous she was.

Mona smiled, "I could say the same, you clean up nice." And he did, Devon was a handsome guy, he looked quite a bit like Max Barzac, so far, he was everything a girl could want, Handsome, sweet, and studying to be a doctor, she hoped she didn't screw this up. She was collecting her bag Rocco walked over to greet Devon, that was another thing, he was kind to animals, Mona thought with a smile, as Devon crouched to scratch behind his ears, causing Rocco's foot to thump rapidly as he panted happily up at Devon.

Devon looked up catching Mona's smile, "What's that smile for?" He asked grinning up at her.

" Nothing just realizing what a nice guy you are."

Devon made a face, "That's the last thing a guy wants to be told is that he's nice, that's just another way of saying boring or not interested."

Mona laughed, "I happen to like nice, I think it's sexy."

" Oh yeah? Well in that case I am a very nice guy." He told her wiggling his brows at the suggestively setting her off in a fit of giggles.

"Let's get out of here, before you cause me to ruin my makeup", she said wiping a stray tear from her eye. Devon held out his arm to her and she took it as he escorted her out of the apartment building. " So, are we taking your bike. I've never gotten to ride on anyone's handlebars before."

Devon laughed, "How about we save the handlebars for another day and take my car instead."

"If you insist," she sighed in faux disappointment, "but I am holding you to that ride on your handlebars."

That night as Mona lay in bed she was smiling as she talked to Hanna and Aria after her date. She sent them a picture and both girls were impressed. They had a great time, the last time Mona had been that relaxed and comfortable on a date was before she broke up with Mike. In some ways, he reminded her of Mike only talkative. He had even gone with her to walk Rocco when they got home and picked up the poop. "He's a keeper. " Hanna joked, "If you don't want him, send him my way."

"Nah, I'd have more use for him, We're the ones with a new baby." Aria laughed. "By the way my boss called and wants me to go see Ezra to ask about his book and why he hasn't sent new chapters. Tell me that's not awkward, I'm gonna go knock on his door and be like "Hello, I haven't talked to you in years, and I hey sorry about your fiancé being kidnapped and killed, but do you have those chapters ready? Thanks." Aria groaned. Hanna and Mona picked at her about cheering him up and then the subject turned to next weekend, Hanna's and Aria's visit before hanging up.

That night Mona had the best dream, if only it weren't for those particular perky hazel eyes that kept looking at her from Devon's face making it impossible to forget him.

Notes: Hope you like it, gotta say I got a little crush on Devon going on when it comes time I have to find a way for him not to be left heartbroken. Mona's date outfit posted at bottom,

Thanks for reading,  
GrimLi


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

It had been a little over two months since his baby sister's birth and Mike was back in school. Aria was still in Rosewood her boss having her to work with Ezra to get his next book finished. Mike hoped they didn't end up back together, but he had a feeling they were going too. Aria had been co-writing the book with Ezra about his former fiancé and from the little he saw of it, it was almost as if Ezra and Aria's story was finding its way into the book.

Ella and Zack were into the routine of having a new baby, they had gotten moved in to their house and other than being tired the couple seemed happy. Byron and Ashley were still dating and going strong and things were starting to get serious and were talking about moving in together. Ashley's house sold last month after being on the market for close to a year.

Mike and Alicia on the other hand had broken up, the guy she had cheated with had made sure Mike found out which gave him the excuse he needed to break up with her without feeling guilty. So, Mike was back to the no strings attached relationships, or he would be if he weren't being overly cautious not wanting to get in entangled into another situation he'd just gotten out of. That was what he told himself, but his dreams both day and night were suggesting that it was because of something; or rather someone else entirely.

For weeks now Mike had been unable to forget the tiny brunette since he literally ran into her at the Brew. Once Aria came home and she had reconnected with Hanna and Mona it had become worse especially when he had to overhear them talking about this Devon guy Mona was dating who looked like some model. Mike would try not to listen in, but it was hard it to when his ear seemed to be stuck to Aria's door when he would head Mona's name. He shouldn't care what she did after all she had dumped him over four years ago and it wasn't like he had stayed celibate and pining away for her.

Mike was jogging back to campus just leaving a friend's apartment in Center City after a game of pick up. He had ear buds in listening to music and wasn't paying as much attention as he should have as he ran, he barely heard the yelp as he reached to grab the figure he had practically mowed down with wind milling arms trying to regain their balance. His eyes and mouth rounded in shock and he let out a yelp of surprise as well when something wrapped around his ankles causing him to lose his balance which resulted in the two of them falling together in a heap. Mike had managed to tuck the small figure into his body cushioning his victim some from the impact of the hard ground against her back.

It had all happened so fast that neither of them seem who they had collided with until they lay on the ground tangled together trying to catch their breath. " I'm so sorry l'm...Mona?" Mike had landed on top of his ex-girlfriend his feet tangled in Rocco's leash, who stood there panting happily after the fun game in both their faces.

Mona was really pissed at the moron who had knocked her over and had every intention of giving him a piece of her mind until she looked up and seen who had her pinned against the ground. "Well that's interesting, I'm also Mona." she said a little smirk playing around the corner of her mouth.

"Yeah you are." He said in a somewhat husky voice his eyes going dark with lust. He had been dreaming about her for weeks and winding up with her like this she was almost positive he was having another dream.

Mona seen the look in his eyes and couldn't stop the answering flare of desire in her own dark brown eyes. For a minute, they just lay there looking into each other's eyes until someone who had witnessed the incident stopped to ask them if they were okay. Embarrassed they Mike tried to jump up, only to fall heavily on Mona having forgotten the leash wrapped around his ankles knocking the breath from her once again and his face was completely red. The woman helped Mike with the leash and held onto Rocco until Mike could stand and help Mona to her feet.

They both thanked the woman to which she responded it had been no problem waving as she walked away chuckling now that she knew that neither of them had been hurt, for once she would have a hilarious story to tell, because of the way the events unfolded it had been hilarious it was just unlike the other passerby's who saw the comical fall she hadn't walked by laughing she just held it until she knew they were okay and was rewarded for her effort when Mike fell again in another comical display.

"I really am sorry about knocking you down."

"Mmm you seem to be making a habit of it lately." She said with a small chuckle, both of them remembering the night at the Brew.

Mike smiled and nodded before bending down to greet Rocco who had exacerbated the situation when he ran around Mike's feet thinking they were playing a game, Rocco was sweet, but not the sharpest tool, in the shed and maybe getting a little senile in his old age. "Hey there buddy." Mike said to the dog whose whole body wiggled in excitement at the greeting since he wasn't a dog that garnered much attention and usually overlooked especially once he started getting older and had slowed down.

Mona smiled as Mike paid attention to Rocco, he loves when anyone even said hello to him and the couple times Aria and Hanna had come for a weekend he had been in heaven since both girls had given him plenty of attention and affection. He may not be the prettiest dog, but given a chance he was an amazing and sweet dog. He probably wouldn't be much protection if an intruder came in, but that was why she had an alarm system and security cameras she had gotten him gotten him for companionship anyway.

"So, could I buy you a coffee or something, it's the least I can do after knocking you down."

Mona smiled and nodded not ready to go home yet. They went to a nearby cafe and Mike went in and ordered while she found a table for them. When he came back he looked a little sheepish, "I forgot to ask what you wanted, I hope you still like caramel Macchiato and chocolate chip scones."

"Yes." She said, "That's still my favorite." Mona couldn't believe he still remembered after so long. "Do you still drink Americana roast black with chocolate chip scones?" She asked and with a grin he held up the cup and the bad containing the pastries. She shook her head some things never change.

Notes: I hope you like this chapter it would be nice if you read this story to tell me whether it's ok or if it totally sucks.

Anyway, thanks for reading,  
GrimLi


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Warning: a smut attempt between Mona and Devon coming up.

It had been a few days since Mike had mowed Mona down a few blocks from her apartment and they had talked almost every day since, of course they were only friends. Mona was happily dating Devon and Mike was happy being single, or at least that is what he led her to believe, so they were doing the whole friendship thing. The only problem was that the Mike dreams that had stopped once she started dating Devon, where back. A couple times she had snuggle close to the body beside her still half asleep after dreaming about Mike lying beside her. Smiling flirtatiously, she would ask how he had slept, before opening her eyes, in her dreams there had been no sleeping, her eyes would pop open in confusion when she heard the voice that wasn't Mike's answer her.

Mona felt horrible about this, Devon was a great guy, he deserved better than her dreaming about her ex that she had dumped over years ago because she thought a romantic whirlwind awaited her and in France. To make matters worse Devon and Mike had met and he really liked her ex.

Thankfully Hanna and Aria were coming up for the weekend for some much-needed girl time and retail therapy, one of the perks of her job was a nice discount at several stores that was eager to garner favor with the new magazine and an up and coming fashion editor. Mona's boss Harriet, had been on leave the last couple months due to a difficult pregnancy and she entrusted Mona with the task, of course she had final say so before it went to print and online, but so far, she had little complaint with her protégé, but then she expected nothing less from the recent graduate from her own alma mater which had went a long way toward Mona being hired over more experienced applicants.

"So, what are your plans for this weekend?" She asked Devon over breakfast, he was allowed to hang out long enough to meet the girls over dinner this evening, but other than that it was a guy free weekend.

"Mike actually invited me to a party at his frat house this weekend so I thought I might check it out, I never really did too much partying, since I came here on an academic scholarship I always had to keep grades up. It might be fun."

"Well it was worth it, soon you'll be Dr. Devon Nichols." Mona reminded him leaning over to his kiss him. She couldn't help but be impressed by her boyfriend, looking at him no one would know he was a farm boy from Ohio. he looked every bit the Ivy League college student he was, but talking to him made one aware he had a substance that so many college students in general lacked. Devon tugged her arm pulling her out of her chair and onto his lap and Mona willingly complied snuggling against his chest as his lips captured her fully. Mona's response was instantaneous her moth opening for him as she dug her fingers through the mop of long blonde curls. Emotions of need and lust intensified and Mona could feel Devon pushing then straps of the black satin nightie off her shoulders the straps hanging loosely on her arms as he moved his hands to uncover small round breasts hidden from him.

Mona moaned softly her head falling back as his lips left hers tracing a path from the delicate jawline, down her neck to the pulse throbbing erratically beneath warm, silky flesh his tongue moving sensually over tit slowly before moving to explore the indention at the base of her neck. The whole time his fingers were busy stimulating dark pinkish brown nipples until they were hard aching buds. Devon moved one hand to the back of her head guiding her head forward to meet his eyes as he sucked a nipple deep into his mouth.

"God, Devon." she hissed barely able to hold her eyes open to watch him as a wave of passive n and need ran through her body, causing gush of liquid need to soak soft flannel of the pajama pants he was wearing, molding then ridge growing beneath.

Mona ground herself against him causing him to let go of the breast he had been simultaneously torturing and pleasuring as he moaned his appreciation of her movements. "Oh fuck, baby, just like that." Mona changed her position placing a leg on either side of him and the chair moving her aching pussy against the tented material of his pants. "Sshit, Mona if you don't stop I'm going to cum," his words were cut off when Moan drug his mouth to the other swollen nipple and he complied openings his mouth wide sucking her flesh hungrily as she continued to move against him.

He moaned around the flesh when he felt her small hand reaching into his pants and pull him out of the soaking fabric and pump the velvety flesh covering his hardened length.

"Jesus." He moaned burying his head in her neck when she raised enough to slide his throbbing length into her tight, wet channel.

"Oh god Devon," she cried, when he leaned Mona back on the table changed the angle of his hips and grasping her hips as he thrust into her. Mona couldn't contain the cries of passion as he continued to continue to thrust his movements deep, his cock stroking her swollen clit driving her insane. Once again her adjusted his position laying her back on the table sweeping items out of their way. Mona heard the clatter of dishes and other items falling to the floor, but all she cared about was the pleasure he was giving her as he leaned over her his mouth capturing hers in a deep kiss and he began trusting his hips movement picking up pace. The table was creaking in time under their combined weight and the movements of their bodies Moan meeting his thrust,

She felt like she was running a race, almost unable to breath as she clung helplessly to his shoulders begging him for release, but her words were unintelligible. Devon grasped her thigh lifting over his shoulder and then moving his hand between her thighs he located her clit pinching it as he trust again and this time Mona lost control falling apart underneath him. He captured her lips once again to contain her cries and within seconds he was fallowing her as he came his seed shooting deep closing her to cum again.

Devon adjusted their clothes and then pulled a boneless Mona into his arms as he sat back into the chair and just held her until they both regained control of themselves. Devon laughing looked down at Rocco, who waking up and padding into the kitchen, felt he was being ignored and began slapping the couple with his paw and doing his best to nudge his was way between then with a wet nose. "What's wrong buddy do you need some attention?" Rocco looked at him with sad eyes and whimpered and chuckling Devon scratched behind the dog's ear and Mona couldn't contain a giggle as Rocco's back paw begin thumping against the floor in pleasure. Mona was sure she could easily fall completely in love with Devon; if only she could stop dreaming about Mike when she was asleep everything would be perfect.

Soon after Mona drug herself to get ready for work and Devon pulled on a pair of sweats and volunteered to take Rocco for a walk since he was off, usually it would have been the three of them but because of the mornings activities she was really running late, after cleaning up the mess in the kitchen, Mona selected her clothes for the day she and then jumped in the shower she was just finishing her hair and makeup when Devon and Rocco came back and made their way into the bedroom where she was now getting dressed. She smiled at the over her shoulder and Devon wrapped an arm around her waist kissing her one last time before she headed to work with a quick goodbye to Rocco as he watched Devon gather some of his things together before they went over to Devon's.

Later that evening both Hanna and Aria were charmed by Mona's boyfriend, but when the subject of Mike came up, they also realized that Mona still had feelings for the boy she had dumped a few years earlier. It wasn't just a case of advising her to dump Devon or forgetting about Mike either, she genuine had deep feelings for both men and they didn't know what to suggest.

When the subject of other two girls love lives came up Hanna was all smiles as she talked about Jordan and both girls enthusiastically listened on as she told them about the handsome Aussie she had been dating for the last several months. Hanna was thrilled for Aria when she told them she and Ezra were moving in together thinking it was wonderful that things were finally going in the couple's favor. Mona forced an enthusiasm she didn't feel.

After she and Aria had started working through their issues with each other because of Mike and after being kidnapped and held hostage in the dollhouse they had formed a friendship. Honestly, Mona found the other couple's relationship dysfunctional to say the least; even after going public they never actually worked, breaking up more times than anyone could keep track of. If Mona were to give her honest opinion she believed Aria was holding on to a fantasy that should have ended a long time ago.

One could say that maybe she should take her own advice where Mike was concerned, but neither of them had held on to a dream of getting back together, they didn't plan their life around the chance of getting back together with their ex as Aria unwittingly had. Mike and Mona had actually tried to move on which was why Mona was in her current predicament, having feelings for both Devon and Mike.


	12. Chapter 12

Song inspiration ~ the Ramones ~ I Wanna Ne Your Boyfriend ~.

Chapter 12

Mike wished he could hate Devon, but he was honestly a great guy and Mike couldn't help liking him in the weeks that passed since he and Mina started hanging out as "friends", but it didn't stop him from wanting Mona for himself, he had been dating again trying to get over his ex-girlfriend, but so far to no avail. Tonight he was on a date with one of the football cheerleaders from UPenn when they ran into Devon and Mona so here he was on a date with a girl that he realized looked similar to Mona, Devon a guy he wished he could hate and the ex-girlfriend he wished he was over, but longed for.

It really sucked, Ezra had never been good for Aria, she had lied and hurt others to be with him. Even now Mike knew she would do the same and Ezra had never been completely honest with Aria about anything, anything she found out about him had simply been because she would stumble upon the truth usually when looking for A. On the other hand Mona had usually been good for Mike and vice versa, with the exception of when she had been trying to figure out who A was and he had helped her resulting in her getting kidnapped, but she had never lied to him and he had never blackmailed anyone to be with her. But, it was Ezra and Aria who were living together and recently engaged, his sister seemed happier than Mike had ever seen her so he was trying to be supportive, but he would never fully trust Ezra knowing his past history where Aria was concerned.

Tonight Mike was on another date with another girl, her name was Julie and she was really cute with dark brown hair and eyes, but something was off about her, and when she stood to use the restroom Mike realized that she was too tall, to even realizing her was comparing her to his ex, Julie was not too tall by any means, she was taller than Mona, but still shorter than Mike. He didn't Evan realize that every girl he had been dating recently all carried some resemblance to Mona or that they were all found wanting because they weren't her.

She had just came back from the restroom when a shadow fell across the table, expecting to see their waiter with their food, he looked up to see a smiling Mona and Devon. And again Mike was hit by a pang of longing hit as he looked at the arm around her waist wishing it was his, God he wished he were here boyfriends he also felt a pang annoyance that he couldn't even hate the owner of that arm, the guy that had the girl Mike longed for. Inviting him to the fucking frat party only made thing worse. Thanks to that night, Mike now respect him.

He had invited him thinking with an abundance of alcohol and loose hot college girls Devon would mess up and cheat. Devon had plenty of opportunities. Even Mike could admit his rival was a good looking guy. Several of the girls and even a guy had made it perfectly clear they were willing and ready, Devon turned out to be a lightweight and got wasted after just a few red solo cups of beer, but his response was always the same, he already have a girlfriend he'd rather not lose. Thank you , but no.

Mike, tired of partying after being in a frat house known for partying since freshmen year was still very sober, took him home. Mona had came out to check when she heard the loud singing coming from a very drunk Devon. Devon seen her and held out his arms in her general direction and started singing, "There's myyyyy giiiiirrrrlllllfrrieeennndd myyyyy girlfrienddd.

"Oh my god, how much sis he had to drink, he"s wasted." Ona knew the studious Devon wasn't much of a partier, bit when Mike told her how little he can to drink over the course of a few hours she was shocked. "Poor guy," she said, "he was really forward to this, it was his first frat party."Mona told Mike explaining about his fear of losing his academic scholarship and in general making Mike feel more of an ass because he hadn't invited Devon with the best of introductions.

"If it makes you feel better he seems to have a blast especially with the karaoke machine and he scored an open invite. And just so you know, he really cares about you." Moan asked what he meant and he told her about the offers her had and his refusal no matter how wasted he had gotten.

Devon gave Mona a drunken grin as he stood half slumped supported My a much shorter Mike and began singing "Heeey litral gurrrrrl I wannnna beeee your boyfriend."while he winked at her and made goggly eyes at her.

By now Hanna and Aria had come out of Mona's apartment and Mona heard Hanna's awwww and Aria giggling about how cute he was. Mona rolled her eyes but was smiling when she told him he was already her boyfriends and with a big grin Devon leaned to kiss her, but she was too far away and he ended up tripping and Mike had to carpet her him with his other arm and Devon almost kissed him instead, momentarily confused the blurry eyed Devon it wanting to hurt this girls feelings, she looked like a dude said , "You're really cute and seem like a nice girl, but I already have a girlfriend."He told a surprised Mike, "And she's standing right there,." He drunkenly pointed in Mona's direction while the three girls, especially Aria dissolved into giggles.

"I'm sorry to hear that, you're a lucky guy." There was more truth to that statement than anyone, but Mike knew. He looked at Mona and asked what she wanted him to do with her and she directed him to his room. That had been over a month ago and Mike started dating again. And here they stood smiling at him and his date, Well Devon was smilihand unbeknownst to Mike, Mona was gritting her teeth faking a smile. Mike invited them to join and before Mona could protest Devon agreed. Mike signaled the waiter who brought menus and settings for the other couple, and for the rest of the evening Mike struggled to not stare at Mona.

He wished she was His that he was the one sitting across from her, holding her hand across the table, but she had broken up with him. He wasn't the one she wanted, he knew she was still attracted to him. Mike had dated Mona far to long not to pick up on some things. She hid pretty well usually, but occasionally her would catch a glance, a certain look in the depths of her eyes and he knew. That was why he had invited Devon to the frat party that night, if Devon would have cheated then he would have went after his ex, but the plan had blown up in his face brining the other couple closer and making him respect and even like the other guy and now he and Mona tried to ignore their feelings for each other.

Later that night as he lay next to his date, he focused entirely on a pair of brown eyes so similar to another pair moments before he made her scream his name. But, something was off, it was the wrong voice.

Notes: what do you think of this chapter and Mike's decision to move love to hear from anyone who reads this. Even if you hate it, feedback helps.

XoXo ?

GrimLI


	13. Chapter 13

Mona was in a funk, it had been almost a month since Devon had moved from Philly back to his hometown. The week before Thanksgiving his father had suffered a massive heart attack while working the farm and two days later he had another one and didn't pull through. His death had been sudden and unexpected, Devon nor his mother never knew he had been having chest pains over the last month until after he had the first heart attack and was stable enough to answer some questions, He had never mentioned them thinking they were nothing to be concerned about, just indigestion and didn't want to worry his family. When he had the second one it was just too much in his weakened condition.

Devon's mother had not wanted him to give up his dreams and come home. Mona had traveled to Ohio for the funeral wanting to be there for her boyfriend and while there he talked to Mona and told her he could not his mother to try to take care of the farm and his three younger brothers, he had a sister that was a four years younger than him, but she was married and had a two year old daughter then next was his fifteen year old brother and the one ten and one eight. Like his mother Mona worried about him giving up his dream, but the schools were working with him and he was going to be able to transfer closer to home to finish his internship and receive his degree. As much as they cared about each other their relationship was just to new to consider anything accept amicably ending it, but that did not mean she missed him any less and she was sure Rocco missed him almost as much as she did,

Suddenly she from having someone to share her evenings and weekends with, who cared about her to endless hours alone when not at work except for the occasional visits to Rosewood with her mother, Aria and Hanna who had recently after quitting her job, or being fired, she wasn't sure which, she just knew she became fed up with her demanding diva of a boss and one thing led to another and she found herself jobless and apparently unhireable, sure her ex boss black-listed her. She refused to sponge off her fiancé, so she was living with her mom again, waitressing part time at the Radley while continuing to send out resumes, Mona tried to get her on at the magazine, but she was still too new herself to have much pull and she couldn't have anyone stay with her for more than five days unless she added them to her lease and as much as she loved Hanna and vice versa they would not be able to live together in a one bedroom apartment.

As for Aria she seemed to be completely wrapped up in Ezra and his life she was even working as his assistant on his book and his assistant unofficially and unpaid with his job as an adjunct professor at Hollis. She almost had the feeling that Ezra was trying to keep her all to himself, she had even had to cancel plans on more than one occasion with Mona and Hanna because Ezra would need her to research something for his book or a lesson plan for a class, sometimes he would make "surprise" plans that always coincided with Times Aria made plans with friends or family members. Somehow Mona was the only one to see this, Hanna was too busy gushing about how romantic Ezra was. The few couple times she had talked to Mike recently, he seemed to the same concerns, but knew telling Aria would result in her thinking he was attacking Ezra because he nor either parent approved of their relationship.

And as far as Mike, he had been extremely busy with finals and end of semester activities for school, his team and his fraternity so she rarely seem him. She had learned to ignore her feelings and attraction while she was dating Devon and had gotten to know Mike as person and as a friend which was different than Mike as a boyfriend and ex-boyfriend and she liked him more than she ever had, he had been a fantastic boyfriend, but he had shown her a different side and she realized that she had did the same when they were dating as friends she became more comfortable with him and he had now knew things about her that she had never shared while dating him, like her obsessive need to organize all her clothing, jewelry, shoes and makeup by color, season, style and designer or manufacturer.

When they were dating he just thought she was incredibly neat, now he knew she obsessed sometimes hours until the were categorized perfectly. He also found out that she loved garlic, when they were dating she would not eat anything with garlic unless she knew for certain she would not be seeing him. He was shocked when he met her, Hanna and Aria for lunch at an Italian restaurant and she had garlic in everything except desert. Devon still thought she hated garlic.

Classes had finished wrapped up and Mike was back in Rosewood which meant she was in Philadelphia all alone except for Rocco. The magazine was going to be closed the week of Christmas,but the idea of going to her mom's and watching her and Pastor Ted making eyes at each other didn't sound like to height of a fun filled weekend. Hanna was working as many hours as she could, and trying to send out resumes and go for interviews whenever she was offered one. Aria would be busy with Ezra and unlike Hanna she for one was not an Ezria shippers, something seemed of about them even if Aria was now an adult. And Mike would want to spend as much time as possible with each parents, Aria and his baby sister, whom he was crazy about so going to Rosewood for the week seemed pointless,

She was just going to heat up a frozen dinner when she heard a knock at the door, she had no idea who it could be, she stood on her tiptoes trying to see out of the peephole, but all she could make out was a red hat, she kept the chain on and cautiously opened it and looked out and there stood Mike were a Santa cap and beard his eyes crinkled at the corners as he grinned at her. She threw open the door and grinning right back at him.

"Get your bags and Rocco's packed Vanderwaal, we're going home for Christmas." And for the first time that season Mona felt excited about the upcoming holidays.

Notes: I finally had to do it, I had to say goodbye to my boy Devon, this is after all a Mike/Mona fanfic. It might be cruel how I did it, but I could not turn him into a jerk and I did not want Mona breaking his heart and cheating on him with Mike when they eventually got to the point were they could no longer fight their feelings for one another. Anyway, hope you like this chapter, I am hoping to finish this story up pretty soon so I can move on to the next story in the series that will be about Aria. Feedback would be very much appreciated weather you like it or hate it.

Thanks for reading,

GrimLi


End file.
